Histoires nocturnes 14
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit. Une heure. un thème. Un brin de folie, beaucoup de cheveux arrachés. Voici le mois de février et sa nuit...
1. Grelot

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Grelot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En voyant entrer Luna dans la Grande Salle, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une vague de rires parcourut les tables des quatre maisons, alors que la jolie blondinette avançait sans s'en préoccuper.

Il détestait quand tout le monde se moquait de son amie. Certes Luna était… spéciale. Mais il s'était habitué à son originalité, et maintenant, il ne trouvait plus son comportement si étrange.

Luna était Luna. Une adorable fée, qui vivait dans sa bulle. Elle ignorait les remarques, et les rires sur son passage, et elle avançait tête haute, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry l'avait toujours trouvée différente. Comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine. Et là, aujourd'hui, ce sentiment était renforcé par son accoutrement. Sur ses vêtements, en bijoux - à ses oreilles et en pendentif -, et accrochés à ses cheveux, elle avait une multitude de petits grelots qui tintinnabulaient à chaque pas.

C'était musical et inattendu. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pu être ridicule. Mais pas venant de Luna, avec son regard dans le vague, son sourire permanent et ses conversations sur des créatures étranges que personne ne connaissait hormis elle…

Harry lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main pour la saluer. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à la table des Serdaigle mais vint s'installer à côté de lui.

D'une voix douce - Harry ne pouvait que lui parler d'une voix douce - le Survivant lui demanda pourquoi elle portait des grelots.

Elle gloussa avec ravissement.

\- C'est pour éloigner les joncheruines. Lorsqu'il y en a trop… on ne peut plus réfléchir.

Harry hocha la tête comme si les mots de son amie avaient du sens. En un sens… ça avait du sens pour elle. Et Harry lui faisait confiance. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Luna avait une perception différente du commun des mortels, et elle avait souvent raison.

Sans plus se préoccuper des regards posés sur elle, elle commença à manger tranquillement. Harry sourit doucement, se sentant apaisé.

Luna avait ce genre d'effets sur lui. Elle l'apaisait, le calmait.

Parfois, quand il sentait la colère l'envahir, pour une raison ou une autre, il lui suffisait de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour se sentir mieux. Les idées plus claires.

Luna n'avait jamais l'air étonnée, bien au contraire. Elle restait près de lui et lui parlait de tout et de rien, sortant un numéro du Chicaneur pour lui expliquer les articles en détail.

Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il s'en moquait. Parce que même s'il pensait que le Chicaneur était un ramassis d'idioties, il préférait débattre de l'existence des Ronflacks cornus plutôt que de penser qu'il était amené à se battre dans une guerre qui le dépassait. Il allait devoir tuer un homme - même si c'était un monstre - et cette simple idée le rendait malade…

Comme toujours, Harry eut l'impression que ses muscles se dénouaient au contact de Luna. Son sourire se fit moins forcé, plus naturel.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de Luna jusqu'à la coller, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Luna se tortilla doucement pour qu'il soit mieux installé, et continua son repas tranquillement.

Avec un soupir ravi, Harry chuchota.

\- Merci Luna.


	2. Axiologie

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Axiologie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Harry Potter, tout juste onze ans, regardait d'un air émerveillé autour de lui. Il vivait un rêve… Quelques jours auparavant il était encore chez son oncle et sa tante, traité comme un esclave, ne mangeant jamais à sa faim. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans le plus bel endroit du monde à ses yeux.

Il était un sorcier, il venait d'intégrer une école de magie dans un vieux château écossais. Il avait commencé à se faire des amis, comme le petit rouquin avec qui il avait passé le trajet.

L'avenir lui souriait soudainement.

Ron parlait sans cesse, de tout, tout le temps, comme s'il savait tout sur tout. Et dans un sens, il en savait tellement plus que Harry, puisqu'il avait déjà ses frères qui étaient venus ici pour étudier avant lui.

\- J'espère être à Gryffondor. En tous cas, c'est certain que je ne veux pas être à Serpentard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien déjà, Gryffondor est une maison super. Et Serpentard accueille des sorciers qui ont mal tourné. Tout le monde sait cela, bien sûr.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, à moitié convaincu. Ron renchérit.

\- Et puis, tout le monde sait que celui qui a fait ta cicatrice venait de Serpentard !

Derrière eux, il y eut un reniflement de mépris et Ron se retourna, déjà rouge de colère.

\- Quoi ?

Il se montra particulièrement agressif envers la fille qui avait réagi. C'était une petite brunette aux cheveux broussailleux et aux yeux couleur chocolat. Harry lui adressa une petite grimace d'excuse pour la réaction de son camarade.

Cependant, la fille ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de la colère du rouquin face à elle. Calmement, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il est évident que tu utilises des adjectifs axiologiques pour qualifier les maisons de Poudlard. Tu devrais laisser les gens se faire leur propre opinion plutôt que d'imposer ton point de vue.

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma brusquement, tandis que Harry laissait échapper un léger gloussement. Mais Ron semblait être particulièrement têtu puisqu'il se reprit rapidement.

\- Et alors ? Tout le monde sait que les Serpentard sont mauvais !

Le visage de la fille se froissa d'agacement et elle renifla en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as des preuves ? Autres que ce que tu as entendu autour de toi ?

Ron eut un sourire triomphant et pointa du doigt la cicatrice de Harry.

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vient de Serpentard.

Harry recula d'un pas en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde les dévisageait maintenant, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Loin de céder, la brunette sourit.

\- Les actes d'une seule personne ne peuvent pas s'appliquer à toute une maison ! Je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver des criminels venant de chacune des quatre maisons.

Furieux et à court d'arguments, Ron se retourna en la bousculant. Il boudait visiblement, ce qui ne sembla pas émouvoir la jeune fille.

Harry sourcils froncés, réfléchissait à ce que leur camarade venait de dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. La réflexion de Ron sur la maison de celui qui avait tué ses parents avait changé son point de vue. La première réflexion qu'il avait eu avait été de penser qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Serpentard.

Mais la fille qui était intervenue avait raison : il ne pouvait pas accuser tous les Serpentard d'un crime causé par une seule personne. Il ne pouvait pas accuser une maison de tous les malheurs qu'il avait connu, juste parce que l'un d'entre eux avait fait de lui un orphelin…

Harry se demanda comment réagirait Ron s'il était envoyé à Serpentard. Compte tenu de sa réaction violente à la conversation, il était évident que ça signerait la fin de leur début d'amitié.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et lorsque son nom fut appelé, il décida que peu importait la maison dans laquelle il irait : il ne voulait pas perdre son tout premier ami.

Décidé, il s'installa sur le tabouret, en priant de toutes ses forces ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard…


	3. Mine

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En se déplaçant sur le champ de bataille, Drago Malefoy avait presque l'impression d'être dans un champ de mines.

Il avançait prudemment, se faufilant, maudissant ses cheveux si clairs qui devaient donner sa position à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il cherchait ses parents, perdus quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard, probablement en compagnie de leur maître. De son maître également.

Il cherchait également à savoir si Potter était toujours en vie, s'il avait une chance de vaincre et de ramener la lumière dans le monde magique.

Il entendit un hurlement près de lui et il se retourna brusquement, baguette en main, le cœur battant la chamade. Il vit immédiatement Lavande Brown en train de se battre désespérément contre Greyback. La Gryffondor avait déjà été mordue, mais elle se défendait vaillamment.

Dans un état second, Drago leva sa baguette et lança l'Avada sur le loup-garou.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la blonde qui avait été très proche de la belette, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder Greyback la mâchouiller sans réagir. Il avait toujours détesté le loup-garou et c'était le moment parfait pour s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

Lavande, une main sur sa blessure, se tourna brusquement vers lui et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui était venu à son secours. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant, mais il l'ignora, continuant son chemin.

Un peu plus loin, il vit sa tante Bellatrix face à la mère Weasley. Il resta un instant immobile, regardant leur bataille, mais il n'intervint pas. Au moment où elle reçut le sort fatal, sa tante le vit et son dernier mot fut "Traître". Il ne la regretterait pas, même si sa mère allait probablement pleurer sa sœur. Mais sa mère s'accrochait depuis trop longtemps au souvenir de sa sœur telle qu'elle avait été des années auparavant, avant de devenir totalement folle pendant son passage à Azkaban.

Il jeta un sort sur Rabastan, évitant à Lupin de recevoir un mauvais sort dans le dos. Il n'attendit pas le résultat de son acte, il continua juste sa progression.

Voyant un attroupement plus loin, il se précipita. En voyant ce qui se passait et ce qui retenait l'attention des Mangemorts sagement disposés en cercle, il retint un cri de surprise. Ce n'était rien de moins que Potter faisant face à Voldemort.

Son camarade - son rival - semblait bien mal en point. Il avait plusieurs entailles sanguinolentes, et il peinait visiblement à se tenir droit et à reprendre son souffle. Face à lui, Voldemort semblait en pleine forme.

Pourtant, Drago n'aurait pas parié contre le Gryffondor. Ce fichu lion avait un air décidé, et ce regard plein de défi qui annonçait qu'il ne renoncerait pas.

Voldemort ne se méfiait pas. Il parlait, se moquait. Il faisait comme s'il avait déjà tué le gamin qui lui faisait face. Potter semblait aréactif. Il attendait son heure, se comportant bien plus comme un serpent que comme un lion…

Drago eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert. Il y eut quelque chose qui passa entre eux. Une sorte de reconnaissance, et Drago inclina doucement la tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait.

Imperceptiblement, Potter se redressa, et sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit. Loin de se précipiter, comme à son habitude, il attendait le moment idéal. L'instant où il ferait basculer son destin, accomplissant une prophétie énoncée bien avant sa naissance.

Un cri résonna au loin, et Voldemort tourna un bref instant la tête. Ce ne fut qu'un geste infime, une fraction de seconde d'inattention, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Harry réagisse immédiatement.

Le Gryffondor leva le bras et lança le sort de mort. Chaque fibre de son être souhaitait la mort de Voldemort. Ce n'était plus une question de vengeance, ce n'était pas pour le faire payer d'avoir fait de lui un orphelin. Il avait dépassé tout ça.

Désormais, il voulait juste que ses amis soient en sécurité. Que le monde magique soit en paix.

Le rayon vert qui sortit de sa baguette fut aveuglant. Voldemort fut projeté en arrière, et lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il était mort.

Satisfait, Drago hocha la tête, avant d'être attrapé dans une étreinte féroce. Sa mère l'avait retrouvé et malgré son visage de marbre, il pouvait sentir ses tremblements et son coeur de mère battre la chamade à l'idée d'avoir perdu son fils unique.

Un dernier regard vers Potter lui montra le Sauveur tomber à genoux, visiblement exténué. Voyant un Mangemort non identifiable jeter un sort sur le garçon, Drago se dégagea un instant pour matérialiser un bouclier autour de Potter. Peu importe s'il s'en rendait compte ou non, Drago estima qu'ils étaient quitte. Potter l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon, et lui venait de lui permettre de vivre un peu plus longtemps.


	4. Urticant

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Urticant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry était une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Il devrait y être habitué depuis le temps… mais à chaque fois, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux sur le plafond blanc, il avait un moment où il espérait être n'importe où qu'à cet endroit.

Il s'était cassé des os, il s'était cogné la tête, avait reçu des projections de potions suspectes, avait subi des sorts ratés. Il s'était battu, il était tombé de son balai, dans les escaliers.

Il pensait avoir expérimenté l'éventail des talents de Madame Pomfresh, et il aurait été prêt à parier que rien ne pouvait plus surprendre la brave infirmière.

Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il se trouver dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

L'infirmière habituellement joviale marmonnait dans son coin, rangeant des fioles de potions. Les flacons en verre s'entrechoquaient violemment donnant une idée de l'énervement de la brave femme.

Harry était dans un lit, heureusement caché derrière un paravent pour toute personne entrant dans la pièce. Son visage était écarlate, et il fixait d'un air décidé le plafond, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à la situation, tout en se remémorant la journée pour déterminer à quel moment exactement sa vie avait basculé dans un cauchemar éveillé.

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé le matin, tout était normal et il était en pleine forme. Il était optimiste et plein d'entrain. Quelques heures plus tard, il espérait presque que Voldemort n'arrive pour l'achever.

Il était en cours de botanique quand il avait commencé à se sentir mal. Des bouffées de chaleur d'abord puis d'atroces démangeaisons sur les cuisses. Il avait pensé qu'il s'était renversé quelque chose d'urticant sur lui, et il avait demandé à sortir. Le professeur Chourave l'avait dévisagé puis elle avait semblé se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'elle avait accepté qu'il quitte le cours.

Harry détestait tellement se retrouver à l'infirmerie qu'il était parti en direction de son dortoir au pas de course pour aller se doucher. Il partait du principe que si quelque chose provoquait les démangeaisons, alors une bonne douche devrait régler le problème. Aussi simple que ça…

Il avait décidé de changer de pantalon pour être certain de ne plus être exposé à ce qui causait les démangeaisons. Alors qu'il s'habillait, il avait soufflé de soulagement : il avait l'impression que la démangeaison se calmait.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas en dehors de son dortoir qu'il vacilla, choqué. Les démangeaisons étaient de retour, encore plus insupportables qu'auparavant. Il pourrait en arriver à s'arracher la peau pour espérer un bref soulagement.

En sanglotant presque, il avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie : il avait trop mal pour s'arrêter au fait qu'il esquivait généralement les lieux.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer, Madame Pomfresh avait levé les yeux au ciel. Elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, puis l'avait examiné, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Avec prudence, elle avait commencé par passer une crème apaisante sur les cuisse du Gryffondor - et Harry s'était senti particulièrement mortifié. Il était un adolescent et il aurait préféré une expédition dans la forêt interdite plutôt que de laisser l'infirmière de l'école le toucher à cet endroit, si près de son sexe.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour examiner la peau de ses cuisses avec une petite loupe, il avait fermé les yeux très fort en espérant mourir, tout en se jurant que personne n'en saurait rien.

Seulement, il était dit que son agonie n'était pas terminée. Loin de calmer les démangeaisons qui devenaient douloureuse, la crème provoqua l'effet inverse, obligeant Madame Pomfresh à lui mettre de la glace sur les cuisses pour tenter d'enrayer le phénomène.

Il avait encore le vague espoir que cette histoire se termine assez rapidement. Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'était ouverte brutalement et la voix de son professeur de potion avait retenti : il apportait un carton de potions qu'il venait de brasser.

En l'entendant, Madame Pomfresh avait levé la tête avec un large sourire, sous le regard horrifié de son jeune patient. Avant que Harry n'ait pu protester, elle était partie à toute vitesse et revenait déjà avec son professeur tant détesté, lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Le Maître des potions le dévisagea avec un air presque amusé, avant de renifler d'un air méprisant et de se pencher sur les cuisses de son élève. Harry fut certain qu'à cet instant précis, son visage devait avoir atteint une teinte de rouge inédite. Il avait l'impression de dégager de la chaleur tellement il se sentait mortifié…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit de nouveau au grand désespoir de Harry. Il espéra avoir de la chance jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri de rage.

\- Snivellus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à mon filleul ?

Stupéfait, Harry redressa la tête pour voir Sirius qui regardait la scène, visiblement prêt à lancer un mauvais sort à Rogue. Cependant, loin de s'énerver, le professeur grogna tandis que Madame Pomfresh se précipitait pour tenter d'expliquer la situation. Elle avait réussi à calmer légèrement Sirius, mais en contrepartie elle avait légèrement perdu patience devant le caractère buté des deux hommes…

Et c'est à cet instant que Sirius avait prononcé la phrase qui avait plongé Harry dans la plus grande détresse.

\- Je te jure Snivellus que si tu ne prends pas soin des grelots de mon filleul, les tiens n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de servir.

Rogue avait sursauté avant de dévisager Sirius d'un air incrédule. Harry lui, avait gémit de désespoir, maudissant Sirius Black.

Finalement, Rogue avait reniflé d'un air méprisant.

\- Les… grelots… de ton filleul iront très bien. Cet idiot s'est assis sur une plante urticante voilà tout.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry se serait vexé d'être traité d'idiot. Ou il aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'asseoir n'importe où. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, il voulait bien subir les sarcasmes de son professeur pour peu que la situation ne s'arrange.

Ignorant Sirius, Rogue s'adressa à l'infirmière.

\- Je vais brasser une potion un peu plus dosée pour tout ce qui est allergie. Je pense que ça devrait résoudre le problème. En attendant… la glace me paraît une excellente idée… Et ça rassurera le clébard : la glace, ça conserve.

L'infirmière se permit un léger rictus amusé avant de reprendre tout son sérieux, hochant la tête et visiblement soulagée de voir que le problème allait trouver rapidement une solution. Harry fusilla son parrain du regard, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit, puis il osa prendre la parole.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Merci de votre aide.

L'air stupéfait - et stupide - des deux hommes apaisa un peu la honte brûlante qu'avait ressenti Harry…


	5. Turban

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Turban" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry Potter, onze ans, avait pris l'habitude d'explorer les couloirs de Poudlard sous sa cape d'invisibilité la nuit. L'incident du Troll lors de la soirée d'Halloween ne l'avait pas le moins du monde effrayé.

Il partait du principe avec sa logique d'enfant que si la cape d'invisibilité lui avait été offerte c'était pour qu'il s'en serve et qu'il en profite pour découvrir un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aimait ces moments de solitude où il découvrait une autre facette de Poudlard. Il y avait toujours un endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré.

Le prix à payer pour le garçon était de somnoler en cours, et d'être en permanence fatigué. Cependant, ses cauchemars ne lui laissaient pas de répit, et il préférait encore se promener dans Poudlard, bravant les interdits plutôt que de se réveiller haletant, les larmes aux yeux, après avoir entendu les cris de sa mère morte pour le protéger…

En entrant dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il se tendit. Il ignorait pour quelle raison il avait cette réaction face à l'étrange professeur au turban.

Il se rendit compte que Quirell le dévisageait avidement, et il détourna le regard en marmonnant un "bonjour" étouffé. Il s'installa et se sortit ses affaires, baissant la tête sur ses parchemins en essayant d'ignorer le regard perçant du professeur.

Rapidement, il laissa son esprit dériver pendant le cours. Il profitait que Quirell soit occupé pour l'observer à la dérobée. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de comprendre ce qui le rebutait chez l'homme.

Avec son bégaiement et son immense turban, il était loin d'être ordinaire. Mais son rejet lui semblait plus viscéral. Comme s'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez l'homme.

La journée se termina rapidement, et Harry ne se présenta même pas au dîner. Il s'était endormi en faisant ses devoirs, et ses amis l'avaient laissé se reposer. Après tout, ils savaient où se trouvait les cuisines de Poudlard et Harry pourrait s'y rendre sans problèmes quand il se réveillerait…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry fut légèrement déstabilisé. Le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et silencieux. Autour de lui, ses camarades dormaient.

Un rapide _tempus_ lui apprit qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Il avait dormi toute la soirée… Parfaitement éveillé désormais, il se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa cape avant de s'en draper, disparaissant aux yeux de toute personne qui serait entrée dans le dortoir.

Silencieusement, il se glissa à l'extérieur de la tour Gryffondor.

Il erra un long moment dans les couloirs déserts, savourant le silence de la nuit. A un moment, il prit même le risque d'ôter sa cape. Il n'avait vu personne encore, et il pensait que les professeurs comme les élèves dormaient à cette heure de la nuit…

Il arriva face à un tableau représentant un serpent. L'animal ondulait lentement, sifflant doucement. Curieux, Harry s'approcha.

Si le garçon s'était retourné, il se serait rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans le couloir. Derrière lui, une silhouette bien reconnaissable grâce à son turban volumineux approchait.

Quirell, portant en lui l'âme diminuée de Voldemort, se délectait de la situation. A cet instant se jouait probablement l'avenir du monde sorcier : l'occasion que l'homme attendait depuis l'arrivée de Harry Potter se présentait à lui.

Le garçon qui l'avait réduit en poussière était devant lui, dans un couloir désert, seul, en pleine nuit. S'il disparaissait, personne ne saurait ce qui s'était passé…

Il avait juste à tendre la main, et il pourrait attraper l'épaule du gamin. Celui qui était appelé le Survivant était fasciné par un tableau de serpent, souriant devant l'animal qui bougeait lentement.

Quirell allait saisir le gamin quand celui-ci siffla quelques mots de Fourchelang. Stupéfait, il se figea alors que l'âme de Voldemort en lui lui ordonnait de ne pas blesser l'enfant.

Il parlait la langue des serpents. Il était puissant.

En un instant, le destin du monde magique - et de Harry Potter - bascula : Voldemort ne voulait plus le tuer, loin de là. Il voulait en faire son héritier. Il offrirait au jeune garçon tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu à l'orphelinat. Un foyer, un refuge et la protection…


	6. Narquois

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Narquois" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry plissa les yeux et serra les poings face au regard narquois de Drago. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment réagir puisqu'ils étaient en cours de potions, face à Severus Rogue en personne.

Malgré les efforts de Harry, son chaudron avait explosé - grâce à l'aide providentielle de Drago bien évidemment qui avait jeté plusieurs ingrédients au hasard pour s'amuser. Aussitôt, le professeur austère avait fondu sur son élève honni pour lui reprocher son incompétence.

Harry avait senti ses joues rougir mais il s'était maîtrisé : répondre ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. C'était une leçon qu'il avait finalement apprise, après bien des retenues.

Avec une joie mauvaise, Rogue annonça d'un ton doucereux.

\- Potter. Retenue ce soir, vingt heures.

C'était à ce moment que Harry avait croisé le regard de son rival, et qu'il avait compris qu'il était la cause de ses problèmes. Là encore, il lui avait fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur l'insupportable blondinet.

Rogue suivit le regard de Harry et plissa les yeux en notant l'air insupportablement satisfait de son filleul. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans ce cas.

Il n'aimait pas le Gryffondor, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que Drago ne sabote volontairement une potion. Il décida d'ôter cet air narquois au petit prétentieux - digne fils de Lucius.

\- Malefoy ? Puisque vous semblez décidé à expérimenter de nouvelles choses, vous le rejoindrez. Vingt heures également.

L'expression du blond fut impayable. Il écarquilla les yeux tout en prenant un air choqué.

\- Quoi mais…

\- Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Drago se tut immédiatement. Il connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour savoir quand se taire. Il était évident que la moindre protestation serait vivement sanctionnée, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de tester les limites du professeur de potions.

L'air satisfait, Harry s'installa avec son livre de potions, attendant la fin du cours. Il avait peut être été collé, mais pour une fois, Rogue semblait avoir fait preuve d'équité.

Et si le professeur le moins aimé de l'histoire de Poudlard commençait à devenir juste, l'avenir risquait de devenir intéressant.


	7. Miel

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Miel" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Rogue avait fui en compagnie de Drago. Conscient des risques qu'il prenait, l'espion n'était pas retourné près de Voldemort, préférant déposer son filleul en sécurité Square Grimmaud pour le mettre en sécurité.

Même s'il avait la marque, Drago n'avait pas choisi. Sa famille était littéralement prise en otage par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En se rendant compte que Voldemort s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à son fils adoré, Narcissa avait supplié Severus de faire quelque chose.

En premier lieu, le maître des potions avait fait la sourde oreille. Il s'était comporté comme s'il était un fidèle Mangemort, bien que les suppliques de Narcissa ne lui déchirent le cœur. Si Voldemort voulait prendre Drago sous son aile, alors le garçon serait brisé avant de devenir aussi fou et cruel que Bellatrix…

Mais Narcissa était une Serpentard et une mère inquiète qui veillait sur son fils comme une louve. Elle était prête à tout pour que sa chair et son sang ne soit sauvé…

C'est pourquoi, un matin elle se rendit à Poudlard et demanda à voir le Directeur de maison de son fils. Dumbledore n'aimait pas la famille Malefoy et il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser une famille appartenant ouvertement aux ténèbres pénétrer l'école, cependant, il n'avait aucune raison valable de refuser la requête de l'aristocrate.

Face à Severus, Narcissa s'était installée, royale. Puis elle avait étiré ses lèvres en un sourire avant d'abattre ses cartes.

\- Je sais que tu es un traître.

Bien que déstabilisé, l'homme tenta de faire bonne figure, en gardant un visage qu'il espérait inexpressif. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur sans pour autant répondre.

Amusée, Narcissa gloussa.

\- Détends toi, Severus, je ne te trahirai pas. Je le sais depuis longtemps, et je n'ai jamais rien dit.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Presque depuis le début. Depuis la mort de Lily Potter.

Severus blêmit. Il pensait que son double rôle était parfaitement secret, mais voilà qu'il était percé à jour. Narcissa vivait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son entourage…

Comme si elle lisait ses doutes, Narcissa se pencha vers lui.

\- Je ne suis fidèle qu'à ma famille. Pas aux idéaux de Lucius ou de ma famille. L'important pour moi, c'est Drago. Qu'il reste en vie. Il a été marqué pour qu'il soit protégé mais… ce n'est pas suffisant. Drago nous en veut terriblement, il…

Severus secoua la tête, abasourdi avant de l'interrompre.

\- Drago a été marqué pour sa protection ? Mais…

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix ! Il est chez nous ! Il… Il s'imagine faire de Drago son héritier Severus. Regarde ce que Bella est devenue à son contact !

\- Et Drago ? Que veut-il ?

\- Certainement pas de cette vie ! Il nous en veut terriblement, il ne voulait pas être marqué… Mais il obéit à la menace qui pèse sur nous. S'il ne se comporte pas en mangemorts, son père et moi serons torturés et tués. Azkaban a détruit Lucius et…

Le Maître des potions ferma les yeux et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trahir Narcissa ? Si ça te permet de sauver ton fils ? Échanger ma vie contre la sienne ?

Narcissa ne sembla pas vexée par la question. Elle haussa les épaules comme si la question n'était pas si importante.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment de garanties à t'offrir mis à part le fait que je connais ton double jeu depuis des années et que j'ai toujours gardé le silence. Quand à échanger ta vie… ça serait possible seulement si le danger était que Drago soit tué. Le Seigneur des ténèbres considère ça comme un honneur, et… rien ne pourra l'empêcher de vouloir mettre Drago sous son emprise.

Severus renifla, légèrement perdu. Narcissa continua, maîtresse d'elle-même comme toujours.

\- Je t'aiderai Severus. Je t'aiderai dans ton rôle d'espion. Bella se confie encore à moi et tu sais à quel point elle est proche de… _lui_. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras de moi pour que tu mettes Drago à l'abri.

Ce fut probablement cette promesse d'aide qui décida Severus. Il ne pouvait pas refuser des informations en plus.

\- Narcissa ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore ? Il aurait eu plus de poids que moi…

Les yeux clairs de l'aristocrate lancèrent des éclairs et elle se tendit.

\- Ce vil manipulateur ? Certainement pas ! Il aurait exigé que Drago espionne. Il l'aurait envoyé dans le lit du Maître si ça pouvait lui apporter un avantage ! Regarde comme il t'a aidé…

Severus hocha la tête, conscient qu'elle avait raison. Dumbledore avait peut être été généreux en le sauvant d'Azkaban, mais il s'était allégrement servi de lui toutes ces années. Severus avait perdu tout espoir de vie normale face aux exigences du vieux sorcier.

Narcissa soupira et se pencha légèrement.

\- Non je veux que tu ne parles pas de ça à Dumbledore. Je veux que tu places Drago sous la protection de Potter. Uniquement Potter.

Le professeur de potions hoqueta et secoua la tête.

\- Ils se détestent !

\- Peu importe. Drago m'a suffisamment parlé du gosse pour que je sache qu'il est sa meilleure chance. Et crois-moi, Drago comprendra vite où est son intérêt. Il ignore tout de ma visite pour l'instant, je lui en parlerais au dernier moment pour ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? C'est un juste un gamin !

\- Ne sois pas si sévère avec lui Severus. Il ressemble peut être beaucoup à James, mais il n'a pas son comportement, quoi que tu puisses en penser ! Si quelqu'un peut mettre fin à cette folie, c'est bien lui…

Ainsi donc, Severus s'était résigné à confier son filleul à Potter. Il lui avait avoué ce que Dumbledore exigeait de lui, ce que Voldemort exigeait de Drago. Puis, il avait expliqué ce que Voldemort voulait de Drago et il avait été surpris de voir le Gryffondor serrer les poings, soudainement furieux.

Quand il lui avait demandé de l'aider à protéger son filleul, le Survivant n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, comme si c'était une évidence.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient Square Grimmaud, sous les yeux furieux de la famille Weasley. Severus était prêt à battre en retraite, quitte à cacher son filleul chez lui, quand un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers brisa le silence lourd.

L'instant d'après, Harry était entre les deux groupes, et à la surprise générale, il attrapa la main de Drago comme si c'était naturel.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Molly avait tenté de protester, mais Harry était resté inflexible. Dumbledore était mort, et il reprenait le contrôle de sa vie. S'il était assez grand pour devoir se battre et aller tuer Voldemort, alors il était assez grand pour décider de ses alliés.

En entendant sa réflexion pleine d'acidité, Severus retint à grand peine un sourire amusé. Finalement, Narcissa avait peut-être eu raison de placer sa confiance dans le gamin qu'il trouvait insupportable…

L'ordre du Phénix avait dû s'accommoder de la présence de Drago Malefoy. Ron avait tempêté, mais Harry n'avait pas flanché. Il s'était entêté et avait sèchement rappelé qu'il était le nouveau propriétaire de Square Grimmaud et le seul à décider qui pouvait entrer ou non.

Drago avait écarquillé les yeux, mais avait eu la sagesse de ne rien dire. Sa situation l'obligeait à faire profil bas. Il était douloureusement conscient que sa survie dépendait de Potter et ses amis…

Une fois Drago mis en sécurité, Severus était retourné auprès de Voldemort, lui annoncer que Dumbledore était mort. Pour lui, son rôle d'espion continuait.

Il avait subi les Doloris sans broncher quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert que celui qu'il avait choisi pour être son héritier avait déserté ses rangs.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine complète au Maître des potions pour pouvoir s'éclipser et retourner au quartier général de l'ordre.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à la scène qu'il découvrit de bon matin.

Potter et Drago étaient attablés dans la cuisine, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de leur professeur, Harry préparait le thé de Drago - sachant visiblement de quelle façon il l'aimait, tandis que Drago tartinait généreusement de miel des toasts visiblement à destination du Gryffondor.

Ça semblait être une habitude, puisqu'ils commencèrent à manger sans plus de cérémonie.

Un léger rire le fit sursauter et Severus se maudit de son inattention. Il faisait un bel espion à se laisser surprendre de cette façon. Il jeta un regard noir à Tonks qui souriait d'un air narquois.

\- C'est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine… Visiblement ces deux-là se connaissent parfaitement bien. Pourtant tout le monde disait qu'ils se détestaient.

Severus grogna.

\- C'est également ce que je pensais.

La métamorphomage fronça les sourcils, comme si une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, elle se lança.

\- Monsieur. Pourquoi avoir amené Drago Malefoy ici puisque vous pensiez qu'ils étaient ennemis ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- C'était une idée de Narcissa. Elle semblait certaine que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour que son fils soit en sécurité.

Tonks gloussa.

\- Et bien, elle devait savoir quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait.

En observant les deux garçons se bousculer gentiment et plaisanter en terminant leur petit déjeuner, Severus hocha la tête d'un air absent. Narcissa savait visiblement quelque chose de plus, ou elle avait eu une très bonne intuition.

D'un coup, l'avenir devenait moins gris. Ces deux là avaient toujours fait des étincelles l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux puissants, et Severus était certain qu'ensemble, ils seraient presque invincibles.

Potter était puissant et décidé, et Drago le complétait avec une absence de scrupules : après avoir côtoyé Voldemort, il était prêt à tout pour ne plus retomber entre ses griffes.

Le Maître des potions se permit un léger sourire et il hocha la tête en direction de Tonks.

\- Considérez que c'est une excellente nouvelle. S'ils mettent la même énergie à se battre qu'ils en ont mis à se pourrir la vie mutuellement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucunes chances.


	8. Presque

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Presque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Putain Potter ! Vas-y tu y es presque !

Harry grogna en réponse.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment Malefoy…

Derrière la porte de la salle sur demande où étaient enfermés les deux garçons, Ginny Weasley vira au vert en entendant les bribes de conversation.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

Lorsque Harry se présenta au dîner, un large sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, il reçut un regard noir de Ginny. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Ron, face à lui, semblait agacé. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Harry, mon pote, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil perplexe et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Te dire quoi, Ron ?

Le rouquin s'empourpra, visiblement prêt à exploser. Hermione à ses côtés, lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras et adressa un sourire pincé à son ami.

\- Calme-toi, Ron, je suis certaine que c'est un malentendu…

Le regard émeraude navigua de l'un à l'autre, l'air surpris. Puis il soupira.

\- je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Il entendit Ginny grogner de colère un peu plus loin, mais il l'ignora. Il savait que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami avait des vues sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il partageait ses penchants…

Hermione échangea un bref regard avec Ron, lui faisant signe de se calmer. Hésitante, elle prit la parole.

\- Tu sais que tu es notre ami Harry ?

Le brun gloussa.

\- Évidemment. Nous sommes amis.

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre et continua.

\- Et tu sais que si tu avais… une relation avec quelqu'un, nous ne t'en voudrions pas ?

Cette fois, Harry devint écarlate, visiblement gêné. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Une relation ?

Ron hocha la tête vivement, au risque de se démonter le cou.

Soudain, Harry écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers ses amis.

\- Attendez ! Vous pensez que j'ai une relation ?

Hermione eut un léger sourire, tandis que Ron croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent.

\- Carrément mon pote ! Et je suis vraiment vexé que tu ne te sois pas confié ! Sérieux je te parle de tout et toi…

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Hey Ron ! Calme toi ! Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

La brunette haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Tu n'as pas de relation ?

\- Nope. Aucune relation. Quand aurais-je le temps ? Entre les cours et esquiver les attaques de Voldemort, il ne me reste pas vraiment le temps de… enfin voilà quoi.

Le Sauveur s'était de nouveau empourpré. Il conclut sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

Hermione soupira et lui tapota la main avec un sourire tendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je suis certaine que tu trouveras l'amour quand ça sera le moment…

Harry grogna en réponse, et tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Et sinon, il y a peut être plus intéressant que ma vie sentimentale inexistante ?

Mais Ron était quelqu'un de têtu. Sa sœur avait entendu quelque chose et il voulait le fin mot de cette histoire invraisemblable.

\- Donc tu ne vois personne en cachette ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, et commença à s'agacer, son sourire laissant place à une moue énervée.

\- Non Ron. Je ne vois personne en cachette. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le rouquin se pencha en avant, haussant le ton.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais enfermé dans une pièce avec Malefoy ?

Sa voix porta puisque les conversations à la table des Gryffondor cessèrent immédiatement et tout le monde se tourna vers eux, avide d'entendre la suite.

Harry bouche-bée dévisagea ses meilleurs amis et repoussa son assiette - qu'il n'avait pas encore touché d'un geste écœuré.

\- Devine, abruti.

Ron blêmit, mais Harry l'ignora et il se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Le brun était à peine parti que la table des rouge et or explosa en commentaires, l'excitation d'un ragot croustillant se propageant à la vitesse de la lumière.

A la table opposée, chez les vert et argent, un élève blond avait suivi la scène de loin, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Voyant Potter quitter la pièce en colère, il hésita un instant, puis décida de manger tranquillement. Mais lorsque la plupart des Gryffondor se tourna vers lui pour le fixer, il fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il avait un lien avec la fuite précipitée du maudit lion.

Ils s'obligea à manger quelques bouchées calmement, agissant comme s'il ne voyait rien de l'agitation autour de lui. Pansy le fixait d'un air interrogateur, mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de s'expliquer. Puis, il se pencha vers Blaise.

\- J'ai à faire, on se retrouve plus tard…

Le métisse gloussa et hocha la tête.

\- Passe le bonjour à Potter.

Furieux, le Serpentard lui donna un bon coup de coude avant de quitter la table à grands pas, le regard noir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver celui qu'il cherchait : le Gryffondor avait toujours été délicieusement prévisible. Ainsi, le rouge et or avait choisi la tour d'astronomie pour se calmer.

\- Potter ?

En le voyant arriver, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comme il restait silencieux, Drago insista.

\- Je peux avoir une explication ? Parce que après ton départ toute la table des Gryffondor me fixait.

Harry grogna et s'appuya contre la rambarde, les yeux fixés sur la forêt interdite.

\- Hermione et Ron m'ont demandé si j'avais une relation.

\- Une relation ?

\- Sentimentale.

Le Serpentard gloussa avant de s'installer aux côtés de son rival, un large sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Amusant. Et donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouves le reste amusant. Ils sont persuadé que… Que j'ai une relation avec toi.

Drago s'étouffa presque de surprise et il se mit à tousser avant de protester.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais ils sont dingue !

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement dépourvu de joie. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Drago soupira.

\- Ok. Explique moi comment ces débiles en sont arrivés à cette conclusion stupide ?

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé de détails, mais Ron m'a demandé ce que je faisais enfermé dans une pièce avec toi. Étant donné que la seule fois où nous étions enfermés…

Drago l'interrompit pour chuchoter.

\- La salle sur demande…

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. La salle sur demande. Et ils ont conclus que nous… Bref.

Drago jeta un œil sur les joues écarlates de son camarade puis il plissa les yeux.

\- Une minute Potter. Ça veut dire que tu ne leur as pas parlé de ce que nous faisions tous les deux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as demandé de garder le silence !

\- Fichu Gryffondor…

Mais le blond souriait, visiblement ravi de voir que le brun n'avait pas trahi leurs rencontres secrètes. Il reprit peu après.

\- Tu vas leur dire ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier. S'ils ne me croient pas, tant pis pour eux !

Drago gloussa avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Potter… Je ne vais pas dire que je n'apprécie pas cette situation où je connais des secrets que tes ombres ignorent mais… Ils te seront peut être plus utiles pour trouver ces fichus horcruxes que moi.

\- Hey ! Tu m'as aidé à trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ! C'est pas rien.

\- Potter… Je t'ai juste fait la courte échelle pour que tu puisses attraper ce fichu truc ! Ça n'a rien de glorieux vraiment.

Cependant, Harry resta campé sur ses positions.

\- Peu importe. Tu m'as aidé, et j'ai trouvé qu'on formait une bonne équipe.

\- C'est vrai que lorsqu'on ne se bat pas, on peut être efficaces.

\- Exact.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, alors que Drago souriait stupidement. Que Potter veuille de lui pour l'aider à mettre fin à la guerre était particulièrement agréable.

Harry afficha d'un coup un sourire inquiétant. Un sourire serpentard, machiavélique à souhait.

\- Malefoy ? Ça te dérangerait si…

\- Si ?abrutisabrutis

\- Si on les laissait croire qu'ils nous ont effectivement surpris dans une position… compromettante ?

Les joues du Gryffondor étaient écarlates, mais ses yeux verts brillaient de malice. Drago resta bouche bée un bref instant, avant de répéter, incertain.

\- Tu veux dire faire croire que nous sommes dans un genre de relation ?

Lorsque Harry hocha la tête d'un air décidé, Drago éclata de rire, en imaginant la tête de la famille belette. Rien que pour cette vision, il accepta avec enthousiasme.

\- Compte sur moi.

Et c'est avec un sourire amusé que les deux complices se replongèrent dans la contemplation du parc de Poudlard. Les semaines à venir risquaient d'être mouvementées et amusantes…


End file.
